Pour celle que j'aime
by CookieKandy
Summary: Karin a eu un calendrier avec des photos de nu sexy/Suigestu a eu un CD de chansons paillardes/Juugo a eu un peignoir sexy/Doit comporter un PWP/thème du défi : L'un de vos personnage est généreux/L'un de vos personnage aime au moins quelqu'un de votre liste et il a voulu lui/leur faire plaisir. C'est donc elle/lui qui a offert le(s) cadeau(x).


**Pour celle que j'aime**

Une musique paillarde en fond sonore, cadeau de Juugo pour Suigetsu et le roux seulement vêtu d'un court peignoir en satin offert par Karin, les deux garçons prenaient les poses que la jeune femme choisissait dans le calendrier d'hommes à poil que le décoloré lui avait acheté. Connaissant les fantasmes de son amie, il avait délibérément choisi « ce » calendrier pour les photos yaoï qu'il contenait. La vendeuse l'avait regardé croche au moment de payer, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien de lui expliquer. L'important, c'était Karin qui s'amusait comme la gamine perverse qu'elle pouvait être, lorsqu'elle avait la chance d'avoir ses deux meilleurs amis pour satisfaire ses moindres caprices sexuels.

Dont celui de prendre des poses suggestives, seulement vêtus d'un morceau de vêtement. Un caleçon violet pour Suigetsu en l'occurrence. Annonçant la pause suivante, Karin leur montra une photo où les deux hommes se collaient face à face, une jambe entre celles de l'autre, et dont l'un des deux dévorait le cou de son partenaire. En parfait bisexuel, Juugo n'hésita pas une seconde pour attraper son ami par la taille, le plaquer contre son torse et se jeter sur sa gorge. Il était mal à l'aise, mais pour la rousse, il était prêt à tout.

Et bordel ! Juugo savait y faire en plus, jura intérieurement Suigetsu en sentant son membre se durcir. Jamais aucun mec ne lui avait fait cet effet. Quoique s'était aussi la première fois qu'il laissait un homme le caresser. Mais du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Karin se mordre le doigt, retenant un gémissement de plaisir. Aimant regarder des pornos avec deux filles, il comprenait parfaitement que son amie s'excite pour si peu. Suigetsu se détendit légèrement, après tout, Juugo n'était pas en train de le sucer ou de le branler. Mais cette pensée vint trop vite. Le décoloré dut faire preuve d'un grand self control, quand il sentit la main du roux se glisser dans son caleçon. C'est pour Karin, se répéta-t-il pour ne pas repousser son ami. Mais sentir une main masculine au sud de l'équateur le mettait vachement mal à l'aise. Et leur amie dut le remarquer malgré tous ses efforts, puisqu'elle se leva pour les rejoindre.

Elle se glissa dans son dos et s'occupa du côté droit de son cou, lui caressant les hanches et les fesses, pour lui faire oublier que s'était un homme qui le masturbait. Et ça fonctionna assez bien. C'est à peine s'il le remarqua, quand Juugo s'agenouilla devant lui et sortit son membre pour commencer à le sucer. Pour éviter qu'il ne baisse les yeux vers le roux, Karin lui tourna la tête pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Alors qu'il avait voulu faire plaisir à la rousse, Suigetsu se retrouvait au centre des fantasmes de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et ils réussirent à faire avec lui tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Karin arrêta Juugo pour emmener Suigetsu sur le matelas où elle s'allongea en le tira vers elle. Il se retrouva plaquer contre son corps et elle lui attrapa le visage pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Et au passage, lui faire oublier l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui et qui vint lui retirer son caleçon. Le décoloré se concentra sur le cou de la jeune femme pour ne pas penser aux mains de son ami sur ses fesses. Alors, pendant que Juugo se débarrassait de son peignoir, Suigetsu s'occupa de la culotte de Karin et celle-ci de son soutien-gorge.

Dès qu'ils furent tous dans leur plus simple appareil, la rousse tendit la main vers sa table de chevet pour attraper les deux préservatifs qu'elle avait sortis un peu plus tôt. Les deux jeunes hommes en prirent un, l'enfilèrent et suivirent les instructions de Karin. Qui déplurent à Suigetsu. Lui faire l'amour, ça, il en rêvait. Mais être sodomisé par Juugo en même temps ? Là il y avait un petit problème. Il aurait cru que la rousse les voudrait tous les deux en elle, mais finalement elle préférait être en dessous et de pouvoir les voir en plein action. C'est pour Karin, se répéta une nouvelle fois Suigetsu.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper en sentant la langue du roux se promener sur et entre ses fesses. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui lèche cette région de son anatomie. Karin tenta de le distraire en lui mordillant l'oreille et en glissant une main entre eux pour guider son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité. Juugo laissa son ami faire quelques va et vient, avant de commencer à lui caresser l'anus. Suigetsu se crispa une nouvelle fois et la rousse lui répéta qu'allait bien se passer. Ça paraissait que ce n'était pas elle qui allait se faire enculer, pensa-t-il avant de changer d'idée. Quoiqu'il ne serait pas réellement surpris qu'elle l'ait déjà essayé.

Alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur le plaisir que le sexe humide de Karin lui procurait, le roux introduisit un doigt dans son anus et il ne put retenir un grognement désapprobateur. Là toute de suite, il n'aimait pas du tout comment ça tournait. Pour oublier ce que lui faisait Juugo, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et suçota la peau jusqu'à en faire un suçon. Il en entamait un deuxième, quand quelque chose de plus gros s'introduisit en lui. Là il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait fendu en deux. Putain, comment les filles et les gays pouvaient aimer ça, jura Suigetsu en serrant les dents.

Mais les caresses combinées de ses amis finirent par l'achever et lui faire atteindre un niveau de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais atteint avant. Tous rassasiées, ils s'étendirent tous les trois sur le matelas, Karin a centre. Alors que ses deux amis s'endormaient, le décoloré comprenait finalement les gays. Mais jamais plus il ne recommencerait. Il préférait nettement être celui qui pénètre que le contraire. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir pris son pied. Sauf que ce n'était que pour une nuit. Que pour faire plaisir à celle qu'il aimait en secret.


End file.
